Child raising!
by Lady Bec of Imagineland
Summary: Halt keeps Will instead of putting in the Ward; with interesting consequences.
1. The decision

**Child raising!**

**Lady Bec**

**Summary: Halt keeps Will instead of putting in the Ward; with interesting consequences. **

**AN: This is a collection of dabbles so it will not be Updated as regularly as a real story would be maybe one Friday a month. Also Halt is 25 when this starts, so that by the time Will is fifteen Halt is forty. Lady Pauline is a semi-new Courier at the age of 20.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rangers Apprentice.**

The decision

Halt stood in front of the door staring at it intently. He stood there and slowly he turned his head down to look at the baby swaddled in his arms. The child looked back at him silently, as if he knew that he was to be quite. With big brown eyes the little boy; Will his mother named him, watched Halt calmly, as if wondering why they were standing in front of a door in the middle of the night. That of course made Halt remember why he was here. Remembering the events just a hour earlier.

-one hour earlier-

Halt stood in front of the wards door. It was the place where all the orphan children were cared for in the Castle Redmont. Slowly Halt knelt carefully placing the quite baby on the step next to the door. Carefully rearranging the note that he had pinned on the blanket to make sure that it stayed put. Then softly he knocked on the door and "melted" into the background sure that no-one would see him. All that was left was to wait.

…

Waiting

…

Waiting some more

…

Finally a candle was lit in one of the upstairs rooms, and the sound of someone moving was heard. Suddenly a child started wailing in a room down several rooms Halt guessed from the candle, "good he would be able so see, or at lest hear how little will would be treated as he grew up," the young Ranger thought.

However as soon as the thought crossed his mind, a loud booming voice yelled, "SHUT UP, GO BACK TO SLEEP YOU BRAT!" This of course did not make the child be silent instead it caused the opposite effect and woke up several other children some of which were older and attempted to stop the babies and younger children from crying.

Halt stared at the small flame that marked the Ward master's spot in horror. Then he looked at the small form of Will laying on the step. Will had obviously also been slightly alarmed by the noise and was starting to fuss. Halt stepped forward silently making one of those life changing, split second, decisions that Rangers made constantly. With that he picked up little Will and disappeared back into the night. Will thankfully was silent as soon as he was picked up and the two of them watched as the angered Ward master burst open the door and looked around.

That brought them to the present. Staring at this door. Of course Halt was not foolish enough to think that he could care for a baby alone. It was simply impossible, but if he could enlist some help; then he could do it. So the real question was could he bring himself to ask for HER help. Halt had always been very shy and the tall, blond, and simply beautiful Courier had brought this out of him more than usual. Which was why instead of knocking on the door like a normal person, he was standing here in front of her door.

Finally it was Will who pushed Halt to act, with an ear piercing scream that all babies seamed to have mastered before they are born. Will stated that he was tiered of standing and that he was starting to get hungry; loudly.

Halt heard with horror the occupants in the rooms next to the one he was standing in front of start moving. There were no children in this wing, so the sound of one was very out of place. Halt with no other choice slipped through the door; which he had already unlocked, and walked right into a very surprised Lady Pauline, who was thankfully unarmed.

Before she could say anything Halt looked at her and with a hesitant smile held the crying, but thankfully not screaming; Will towards her and said, "Help?"

Lady Pauline looked at him shocked, and then her eyes landed on the softly crying baby. Slowly and carefully she accepted the little bundle from him and to both of their surprise and relief Will was once again quite. Finding Pauline much more interesting than whatever he had wanted previously.

"Halt; who is this and why are the two of you in my room, it is after midnight." Pauline said calmly, and as she said his Will reached up and grabbed a hold of one of her long locks and pulled, hard.

Instantly Halt was there, attempting to untangle Pauline his charges hand from her hair, very frazzled. Once he accomplished that he moved offering to take back the child. Which Pauline refused simply moving her hair out of the little boys reach. Then calmly she raised an eyebrow showing that she was still waiting for an answer.

"Well," Halt started nervously, "This is Will"

Pauline looked calmly at the dark figure in front of her. Halt was easily very handsome, his black hair shaggy almost as if he cut it himself; he didn't have a beard and it seamed as if he wasn't planning to and was shaving. He was tan and handsome and Pauline had been making it clear since he had moved to Redmont two years earlier that in courting her would not be unpleasant. But he seamed too thick to notice, which frustrated her immensely.

"That answers who he is but it doesn't answer why the two of you are in my room, or where you got him from for that matter!" Pauline was now looking at him sternly in hopes of getting him to answer.

"Will's parents died, and I couldn't leave him at the ward; but I don't know much about babies. So I was hoping that you may know something about them that you could tell me." Halt answered truthfully.

Pauline was instantly alarmed, "What makes you think that I know anything about babies! You're older than me you should know more!" was the childish answer.

"But you're a girl!" Was the week but only, reply Halt could think offer.

Just then Will decided to start fussing again; causing both Pauline and Halt to look at him in absolute horror.

"Lets go to Lady Sandra she will know what to do!" Pauline said quickly thinking of Baron Arald's wife.

Off they went nearly at a run down the halls of the castle finally stopping in front of the Barons' room. Pauline paused turning to Halt and asked him curiously "Are you going to keep him?" They both knew she was talking about the little boy in her arms.

Halt paused, one hand on each of the large doors turning to look at her. "You know what, I think I will." As he said this Will, tired of being quiet, started crying, even though Halt was not one fond of large entrances, the threw open both doors dramatically; startling awake the couple sleeping inside.

**AN: Review if you like it. Remember this is a dabble collection though so it may skip around Will's life time. Oh my goodness this is my first multi chapter fan fiction I feel the commitment taking over I…**

**I'm good. Ok review if you have any ideas of the mischief for Will to get into; bye.**


	2. coffee

Child raising!

Lady Bec

Disclaimer: I do not own Rangers Apprentice.

Coffee

AN: Halt should never, ever, EVER, give Will coffee. Thank you everyone for the reviews, any idea's please comment. Please don't be afraid to tell me if you notice a spelling or grammar mistake I'll correct each chapter two weeks after it is posted.

Halt knew he shouldn't have done it; but he had been tired and in his defense, Pauline hadn't told him not too.

- earlier that day-

Halt had just come home from a week long trip rounding up a group of bandits that had taken residency in a town about two days away from Redmont castle. Then on his way back to save himself a trip he went directly to the castle to pick up now six year old Will from the ward where he stayed; with Lady Pauline checking in, halt didn't trust the ward master; while Halt was gone on missions.

Once they had gotten back to the cabin Halt had instantly put on a pot of coffee trying to stay awake. Will ran around his feet telling him what had happened and while he had been away; the friends that he made, what he got to eat. Finally after poring Will a small cup of juice and poring himself a mug of coffee goodness he sat in his chair, ready to drowned out the little munchkin in front of him and enjoy his beverage.

Wait! Why was there no talking? Halt slowly opened up his eyes trying to find out what had caused this unnatural phenomenon only to find Will inches from his face and looking at Halts coffee mug in curiosity.

Halt lifted one eyebrow calmly, "Will?"

Will not looking up answered immediately, "yes dad."

Halt almost started in surprise, almost. Will had been calling Halt dad in private since he could speak. However Halt had strictly told him never to call him anything other than Halt in public. Will's life would be hard enough without the villagers thinking that he was a Ranger's son; expectably since Halt had never been married.

Halt calmly looked at the child in front of him, "why are you so close to me?" He asked looking closely at Will while waiting for his answer.

Will finally looked up form the mug, hesitated then asked. "Can I try?"

-Present -

Baron Arald looked at the Ranger standing in the corner of his office, and then his eyes slid over to where his wife and Lady Pauline sat on the comfortable couch, with little Will. Not for the first time since Halt had decided to keep Will Baron Arald was thankful that he didn't have any children.

Halt had come galloping into the castle with Will firmly in place under one arm begging for the two woman's help; still holding the offending coffee. Will had apparently been bouncing off the walls since Halt had let him try some of the coffee.

To be honest Arald had been worried for his young friend when he had announced that he was going to keep the small boy. However it had insured that he was never board and that there was plenty of entertainment for him, of course it also meant that he had less time with his wife, but the entertainment was worth it.

Besides Will punished Halt enough, for instance it was doubtful that the little boy, who at the moment was jumping around the two woman's feet at the moment, would be going to sleep for a while yet.


	3. School

Child Raising !

Lady Bec

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's apprentice.

**AN: HEY everyone! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews they make my very happy. Also thank you everyone who even took the time to read this! There are several things I need to clear up number one; Halt since he is a Ranger is gone a lot and needs somewhere to keep Will. So Will stays at the Ward during these times, much to Halts displeasure. However he allows it because Lady Pauline is in the castle during this time and checks up on him. That is how he meets his ward mates from the book. Number two; I update Fridays, I am being kept really busy so it is unlikely I'll get something posted before a Friday, if I can update that week at all. Number three if you think of something funny that little kids tend to do that could fit; please tell me, my youngest sibling is has long ago past doing cute and funny thing . If you tell me these stories I can write more chapters. :)**

School

"He is not ready Pauline! I changed my mind he can't go." Halt was pacing back and forth across the room.

" Halt, you knew this day was going to happen sooner or later. I mean Will is nearly six now and is very smart. Are you going to deny him this chance to learn?" Pauline knew she would win this fight, Halt would see her reason. It wasn't like the time Will brought home the puppy and begged Halt that he could keep it. Or the time that Will wanted Halt to dress up like the puppy, he would not listen Will and keep him home from school.

"What you don't think that I could teach him! I could be the best teacher for Will and then he would be able to stay home and wouldn't be gone for seven hours every day doing who knows what, and getting into all kinds of trouble! He even told me he didn't want to go! Why should I make him! You know what when parents expect too much from children, the child runs away! Literally!" Halt continued to rant and rave for at lest another five minutes before stopping.

Pauline knew this would happen, she had over herd Will talking to little Allys, and Jenny. Both who were adorable and sweet but had a mischievous nature, at times. Will had said that if he didn't want to go to school he wouldn't have to. Making both girls ask him how. The plans had been made and before Pauline could do anything all three of those little rascals were off. Now she had to calm down the anxious Ranger in front of her, get Wills' things ready for school in the morning, and finally scold the little man for putting his caregiver in such a fuss.

Halt was not a man easily frazzled, but when it came to Will he had no idea what to do. So here Pauline sat attempting to reason with the Ranger in front of her. Why did life hate her?

-The next moring-

Will sighed "mommy" just had to go and talk to "dad". She always did just when he had everything all planned out she managed to catch him. He paused remembering slightly that in the castle he had to call "mommy" Lady Pauline.

Lady Pauline was such a weird name, it didn't sound like anything happy or nice; and it most certainly didn't sound like a name of a person who showed him how to get sweets from "daddy". Of course he was supposed to call "dad" Ranger Halt at school too. It was so confusing.

Now because he had been sent to this awful place he was sitting in the Barons' office. At least the Baroness as nice as always had given him a cookie. So here he sat waiting for "mommy" or "daddy" to come and take him home early for "unruly behavior" and "bad language".

He truly doubted that he would be in trouble after he told everyone that the teacher was an old mean fart. Maybe Baroness would give the wards a new cool teacher to.

Will started reasoning with himself saying; " mommy and Baroness are always telling me that it is important to stand up for girls. What was I supposed to do after he made Jenny and Alyss cry? It was only right for me to call him those names. Daddy told me not to call Horace them, and he really truly deserved that mud pie in the face after lunch break."

Of course Halt did not see it quite that way and sent him to bed early; without dessert but without letting Will know he did stop in to see the teacher later that night. To put it simply he would not be making rude comments to Will or any of his friends again. At least until his nightmares stop. Halt liked Wills could have been Ward mates and disliked the idea of any of them being bothered. That hopefully would keep him in his place; of course every other year an arrow in the pillow next to him while he slept would remind him to behave also.

**AN: man there are a lot of these today! Ok first in the lower note; there is a poll on my profile look at it. Next the proof reading and correcting of my chapters is going to start later than I planned; I just got a new laptop and I am still trying to figure it out, and I have been really sick so sorry for the lateness. If next weeks update is late you know why.**


	4. Can I keep it!

Child Raising !

Lady Bec

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's apprentice.

AN: Sorry about not updating last week! I was feeling so sick and tired and I still hadn't figured out my laptop but I think I have it now so with no further babbling, here is the next chapter.

Can I keep it?

Halt sighed rubbing his eyes, this had stared shortly before Will had stared going to school. Back then he had just thought that it was something he would stop doing as he got older. Halt looked up and against all hope, the problem hadn't disappeared. There stood 10 year old Will holding a very sad looking puppy, and they were both soaked completely threw. He knew already what the question would be before it was even asked.

"NO" Halt said with conviction. This had been going on too long, first it was a bunny every other month. Tragically a Will learned that bunnies were not able to eat fish and survive so after that happened the bunnies stopped coming. However Halt wondered how he got the stupid rodents to eat fish. Next were the frogs and snakes that lived in their small garden. Suddenly there was a very large increase in the numbers of them. This lead to of course the snakes eating the frogs and Will freaking out.

After that happened over a year ago, Halt had hoped that this; animal hording, had stopped. Now as he looked at the pathetic puppy he knew he would give I;. he always gave in. Now Gilan and Will shared the spare room in the cottage, and the two used well played teamwork in getting Halt to do what they wanted.

As if hearing his thoughts and planning to show how right he was for thinking them the door swung open and, as if on queue, in stepped Halts apprentice. Gilan was a tall young man now in his last year of apprenticeship. Having started his training early on he was now only seventeen but Halt already knew that he would be a wonderful Ranger.

"Halt! We have a puppy?" Gilan said the question as if it was a real statement, and Halt didn't doubt that this was pre-planed between the boys. As he thought this Gilan gave him proof. He pulled out two small bowls and sent Will to fill one with water as he went into the kitchen to find something to feed the pup. Leaving the puppy with Halt, of course, in an attempt to get him to like it. The puppy looked up at him; and obviously knowing the plan, licked him on his hand doing his best to look pathetic and lovable.

Halt sighed looking up seeing that both boys were now in front of him.

"Can I keep it dad?" Was Will's quiet question. Halt looked at the pup and back at the boys. Then calmly raised one eyebrow.

"Who is going to take care of this dog. Pets are a lot of work you have to make sure they have food and water. You have to brush them, and if they get hurt you have to give them extra care. Also where will this dog sleep and who will clean up its mess?" Halt asked calmly, he knew the dog would stay it was the bunnies all over again, only this time he would make sure there was no raw fish involved.

"I'll take really good care of it dad," was Will's instant reply, "I'll feed and water him before I go to school every morning; and I'll train him, and I'll clean up after him, I'll do everything!"

"I don't mind helping out either Halt, I always wanted a dog," Gilan promised.

With a sigh that shook his entire frame Halt agreed to having the wild new pet.

AN: Ok I added another option to the poll and everyone can choose one more option, look at it. Sorry for the slightly late update, things have been busy. There was something else but I forgot so until next week. Review if you want, feel free to mention typos, someday I will correct them.


	5. Firsts part 1

Child raising!

Lady Bec

Disclaimer: I do not own Rangers Apprentice.

First firsts

AN: Hi everyone; sorry for the late update! There is once again several things I need to say. L Firstly, this will be my last update of this story until November; I need to go visit my grandparents in Germany, my grandfather has cancer so I'm going to go spend time with them. Since they just barley got a microwave and have yet to get a car, I severely doubt that they will have internet. Secondly, someone who will remain nameless in my authors note; "but did leave his name in the review for those who would like to know," left me a review saying I was "ripping off" the story Guardian Ranger. I thought it would be best to set things striate; I had actually never even read or seen any of this story, or any other stories written by this author. I am very sorry for any grief caused to this person or any others who are friends of this person; except the reviewer. I am always happy to get reviews where they are just good things or they are constructive criticism. I know my spelling and grammar leave plenty of room for improvement so I am eternally grateful for those reviews, I have a special folder for them so when I proof read and write this story I have them. However if you have something to say about me personally or my story that could be considered not nice, just don't say it! Or if you have to say it PM me don't leave it as a review that is not how grown ups do things. I understand that I may need to toughen up but to say that I am "ripping off" a story I've never even heard of makes me worried and it freaks me out! Not only are you accusing me of plagiarism which is a felony, but makes me think that I have greatly wronged someone. I was in a complete frazzle and made myself sick; which to some people may seem strange, but I hate upsetting people and to tell you the truth I am a girl so it happens! So to everyone who reads my story and likes it you have a nice day! Those of you who are reading this and hating it, well I'm still counting you as a visitor and a hit; you have a nice life.

Now on with the dabble

1) Dadda

The fist time Will looked up at Halt and called him daddy he froze. That was not something he had counted on and he wasn't sure what to say so instead of saying anything he smiled and congratulated him on the new word. There would be enough time to tell the truth in the future, until then Halt had stalked up on candy and Will had earned a piece.

2) Momma

The fist time Will ever spoke the word mamma it was to lady Pauline. Which scared Halt senseless; the last thing he wanted was that the very pretty lady Pauline think that he was teaching Will that she was his mother. Even if that meant somehow they were in a relationship! WHICH THEY WERN'T! Lady Pauline took it wonderfully well though she instantly swept Will up in her arms and happily talked to him. Which made Halt think how nice it would be if they did every become more than coworkers in child raising.

3) Fight

The first time Halt was called to the castle he was worried. Only once he reached Baron Aralds' office he became shocked there sat Will and two ward mates in front of Baron Aralds' desk, all of them bruised, bleeding, and battered. However by the end of the story and the day he didn't know if he be proud of Will for standing up for what was right; or punish him for fighting, after all he fought for a living.

4) Chubbs

The first time Will snuck into Redmond's' kitchen he followed him in. Halt also followed him in every time after that. However when the big chief finally caught Will and punished him he couldn't help but be proud that the young man bravely told the truth, no matter the punishment.

5) care giver

The first time Halt had a mission after he, "acquired" Will he left him with Lady Pauline. This left the young woman alone with a baby; something that she had not expected. After being spit up on; woken continuously all night; and then act like an innocent perfect baby all the time he was around everyone else. However when the rugged, handsome Ranger returned to reclaimed his "son" she smiled and said that it went wonderfully.

AN: Ok I know everyone is probably hating me for this being a short chapter but I don't have enough energy to make it any longer and my week and my weeks until November have been and will be very crazy. So I carefully thought of all you readers and compiled a some stories to keep you'll busy while I'm MIA! Just if I wasn't clear in my long, ranting authors note above my story, I am not angry at Rowana Renee at all, and I encourage everyone to read her story Guardian Ranger; however until I am done with this story, in order to keep all my thoughts original I am not reading hers, until I have come to a stop on this story.

Stories to read!

Guardian Ranger by Rowana Renee

Personal Grudge by Rydd Rider

Reviewers will get a cookie, anyone who writes a Jenny & Gilan story I will bake a cake; rude people will be blocked! Write to you all in November!


	6. Pie

AN: Warning spoilers for book 8 and depending on how you look at it book 9! Which is now out in America! I love it, it's so good!

PIE!

The sound of soft booted feet rang through the kitchen. A shadow moved along almost silently except for the sudden crunching as it stepped on some left over item on the floor. The small figure froze looking slowly around trying to see if anyone had come to investigate the strange noise coming from in the castles kitchens. Pies were freshly cooling on the window sill and the aroma drew the shadow closer to them yet, he really just hoped that he wouldn't be caught; eight year olds were much too old to be stealing pies. At least that was what his father had told him more than once.

The lecture was well known by know the young boy. "It isn't responsible to be stealing into the kitchen at any odd hour of the night just to eat some pie that you don't need in the first place! You should get more sleep at night so you can focuses in on your classes during the day! What will people think with you running around at all hours of the night!" By now the young man had perfected the art of not being caught. At lest he thought that, until he was grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and dragged off to his parents room to wait for the expected punishment.

Of course this would never happen to Ferris he could talk his way out of anything. It was simply unfair that his identical twin had all the people skills and an amazing way of speaking so that no matter what he could get out of nearly anything that came up. He could hardly think badly of his sister who also had that wonderful ability. However being as she was his baby sister and would never use this skill for evil; he forgave her regularly for her ability, really Halt knew it wasn't her fault he preferred to stay out of the spot light, and in exchange was horrible at conversing with others. That he blamed on his brother, which wasn't realistic and he knew that but it worked when he was upset.

Halt snapped back into the present with a start; he had come into the kitchen to… do some … quality control of the pies in Redmond's kitchens. Now though he could see that Will had follow him through the doors of the kitchen! Now he had to think of a good reason why his charge had seen him slip in the kitchen! Right before Halt confronted the young boy, Will froze at a sound, melting into a shadow slightly. It was then Halt realized that Will hadn't seen him come in and he was getting into mischief. He watched as the mischief-maker quickly but quietly went to where the pies were cooling to do his own testing.

Halt needed to get home quickly Gilan would start to wonder where he went to if he didn't. So moving as only a ranger could he slipped away. Of course the two of them managed to come across each other often enough in the kitchen but Halt always made sure that Will didn't see.

AN: Hi everyone sorry it was such a short chapter. In Germany I was writing so much in just the letters to my brother and my friend that it was like 5 pages a day and I didn't have any energy for my story. It was crazy between my grandfather being himself, (which isn't nice), my grandmother being nasty and saying I'm fat. Also trying to through my sister at every available man. My aunt was the only one who was slightly nice! I was so homesick by the first week! Thank you all for all the reviews I could check my email ever eight days I couldn't send any though, but the reviews really kept going. I appreciate all of them so even if you don't have an account don't be afraid to review! Book nine is awesome go to a bookstore near you and buy it!


	7. Authors Note

Hi everyone. Sorry about this it is something I always told myself I would never do; well two things but that is besides the point. Number one sorry about not updating I've been a little sick then I've been busy and all the while I've been a little depressed. So I haven't had the energy after doing things that I had to get done for fun things like writing or thinking up Ideas. Number two is I know I posed one of those Author note chapters, that I at least hate. So I will get on with it.

ATTENTION EVERYONE

Send me ideas!

Any Ideas as long as it isn't something I've already written about! I accept anonymous reviews and I'd love any ideas there are to be had and the more there are the more likely I will be able to think of something to write! Anything will help and please don't send me a review saying "UPDATE" I appreciate that you are trying to be encouraging but it makes me feel bad, cuz I'm already a girl for one and my emotions don't make much sense. Two I'm already feeling down, read the first number one in paragraph one if your confused.

Hopefully I'll have a chapter written by next Friday but I will not promise anyone anything

A friend

Lady Bec.


	8. sick

Child Raising!

Lady Bec

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's apprentice.

Thanks so much for all the encouragement and all of the ideas you guys! So on with the chapter!

Sick

Halt needed help maybe the closest neighbor, no wait he needed a doctor. NO! What he needed was Pauline she would know what to do! Yes with that thought he heeded off to Redmount castle to get her. To drag her here if necessary, but she would come! With that firm thought and a nod as if he had just made an agreement with himself Halt started towards the door… only to be called back to the spare room because will was coughing, again.

By the time he left got to Redmount and dragged Pauline (who was still in her nightdress) back to his cabin little Will who was only three was completely asleep as if the terrifying day hadn't even passed. After an interrogation fit for the worst criminals Pauline smiling calmly told him to go back to bed; and that the minor cold would not be the end of Halts son.

AN: (Hiding behind brother one AKA Lord Ydoc) Hi everyone how are you? I updated didn't I? I know it is so horribly short that I have now broken my promise to myself that I would never post under 500 words. I know, I'm bad but if I write small enough chapters I can update every week… hopefully. I have to thank everyone who reviewed so very much especially

SC14297

Esmerelda Diana Parker

GodricsRanger

Lilac Rose6

Max Tyler

Alyss Mainwaring

fairyberry

For all the kind words, ideas, and encouragement that helped me get this horribly overdue chapter written. I am very sorry if I missed anyone. Also brother one AKA Lord Ydoc, Lady of Denial, and Mrs Ootori for their support and harassment to ensure I write this chapter! ;)


	9. Colic

Child Raising!

Lady Bec

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's apprentice.

AN: Hi everyone! Ok so here is the deal I don't know if you all noticed but I have an "Alice in wonderland" story I update every forth Friday of the month. I also really appreciate all the reviews I have been getting; I am very ashamed about not replying to everyone. So I love all of you! On with the story.

Halt didn't know what to do! This was the second night of baby Wills' strange behavior. The six month old had been happily playing before bed then suddenly he started screaming! The heart wrenching sobs were horrible to endure and then he would scream as if the hounds of Morgarath were tight on his heels. Then he would manage to make the sound a piglet makes when it had been separated from its mother. The sound was near ear shattering and constant with no let up. Then miraculously as quickly as it started it ended. Will would go to sleep and act as if nothing had happened at all.

Frazzled and in a panic Halt ran to Mrs. Dalby. Pauline was too far away, however the Dalbys' with a little girl just a month older than Will and on the outskirts of the forest had their farm. The kind Mrs. Dalby was often the one who helped Halt when Pauline was sent away and Halt had a problem, or if he was sent on a mission she would care for Will. Mrs. Dalby was a very rare case and had the opportunity to see Halt as the young father who was at times a wonderful baby sitter for little Jenny. Halt reached the farmhouse just as the screaming stopped and Will was back to normal.

"Hello Mrs. Dalby," Halt said somewhat chest fallen because it was the middle of the night and Will was sleeping as peaceful as a kitten. "Will has been acting strangely lately, um he actually just stopped crying again. I, um, don't know why."

"I think you need to come in Ranger Halt, let's put Will in the crib with Jenny and sit down and talk about what is wrong with Will. I'll put on a pot of coffee." Halt followed her inside thinking that if she hadn't been married and if Pauline wasn't in the picture he would defiantly be in love with his dear friend.

By morning Will and Jenny were playing cheerfully in the kitchen and Halt was feeling relived with the list of things to do and the supplies needed to fight the oncoming night. Who would have thought that colic would be such trouble.

AN: I have a confession to make ahead of time. I may not be able to update next week I most likely will not have internet access. Please Review; I love them reviews ssssoooooo good.


	10. Ranger's Apprentice

Child Raising!

Lady Bec

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's apprentice.

Ok everyone so I decided that Gilan Graduated when Will was 10 or so, so approximately when Gilan started training Will was around 5 or 6 and Gilan is 12 because he started training early and it makes the age gap between him and Jenny smaller. I know I'm bad! :P

Ranger's Apprentice

Gilan paused; not for the first time, he couldn't help but think that if the ranger he was following found out that he was following him, he would be so dead. So he kept to the shadows he had always been good at avoiding being seen. Now he hoped that this ability would help him find out more about the mysterious Ranger.

He made it half way to the Rangers house keeping quite and slithering on behind him when suddenly Ranger Halt disappeared! Gilan paused unsure what to do then slowly continued forward. Maybe he had gone around a tree or something and was just out of his sight. He crept forward until he was where the Ranger was last seen. Where could he have gone? He had been right here! Gilan paused turning around in a circle in hopes of finding any sign of where the man could have gotten too.

As he finished his circle he jumped in surprise right in front of him was the Ranger just inches from him!

"How did you do that!" Was Gilans' surprised yelp. As he stared in horror at the Ranger all the while noticing that he was actually nearing his height.

"Can I help you Gilan?" Halt asked as he looked up and down at his old friends son who had been following him. Although he had to admit that he had been doing a very good job at it for someone who had no training.

"I was just," Gilan paused not quite knowing how to say what he had been doing without causing trouble for himself. "taking a stroll through the woods, seeing the sights, I have never been out here before. Oh look a squirrel." Was all he came up with and pointed up into the trees hoping that it would give him enough time to run away.

"That is a chipmunk Gilan and that has nothing to do with the fact that you were following me through the forest." Halt said with a completely strait face and nearly laughed as the young man in confusion looked up into the trees to see the animal that he had just made up. By the time the conversation was over Halt had decided that he had found his first apprentice. At the same time he had just found his first babysitter too.

After the first few days of having an apprentice Halt was sitting with his feet up as Gilan played with Will keeping him busy while scrubbing the pots. That was when he decided that having an apprentice was really, really fun.

AN: Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry it was so late when I finally updated this I started reading the first book with my youngest brother so it has been a lot of Bec lets read! Not a lot of time for writing. I didn't get nearly as many reviews or hits as I normally do which sort of made me sad. The hits more so than the reviews I mean people didn't even look at my story! To answer some questions…

Will does not start his training until he is fifteen but the story behind that is going to be the ending to my story.

Jenny does live at the Ward later on but she does remember her mom so her parents died later on.

In the last chapter Will had Colic.

I think that answers all the questions I got asked and thank you everyone for being so kind to me!


	11. Questions

**Child raising **

**Lady Bec.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's apprentice.**

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm updating! This will be my last official chapter posted. I may post more but it wont be on a regular basis and there won't be any rime or reason to when I update. I have loved all your reviews and PMs Thank everyone who has put me on story or author alerts or favorites.**

**Questions**

**Will paused, thinking back at all the questions he asked; and the very flustered answers he had received growing up. He had thrown Halt and Gilan some real uncomfortable questions growing up. It was a kind of game he would first ask Halt then if Halt answered that he didn't need to know, he went to Gilan for the answers. **

**He learned quickly and came up with new questions as soon as the first ones were answered. One question that Will often wondered as he got older was a question he didn't want answered. As he grew older he realized that it wasn't common for moms to be addressed formally as a Lady; also Dads were not called in public by their work title as Will did with "Ranger Halt". **

**The first time he thought something was odd was when he realized that mommies and daddies often lived in the same house. When he asked Halt about it the answer was simple that; "They had a special family." **

**The next time was in the middle of Gilans' first year of training. The young schoolboy had come home and followed Gilan to the trees where he was beating a rug. As the apprentice went to work, the little boy sat in his spot that had been designated a "safe" place to watch from. He pulled out his school book as he sat but didn't really read from it seeming deep in thought. **

"**Gil?" Questioned the youngster, testing to see if he was too busy, when the young man paused with the abuse of the rug he went on; "Why don't my mom and dad sleep in the same room?**

**Gil froze in terror not expecting a question like this, all the questions before had been simple to answer! He was NOT ready to give any birds or flowers or any conversation that dealt with any of that! How could he answer this? He paused wasn't that Halts job anyway? "Have you asked Halt that yet Will I think he could answer that better than I could, I mean I am just an apprentice." The apprentice said attempting to sneak away. **

"**I already did, he said that I shouldn't bother asking questions like that!" The boy said now following him around the clearing not willing to give him any leeway for escape. "Did your mom and dad sleep in the same room? I mean I don't know why anyone would want to share a bedroom; I mean I like sharing a room with you but isn't that part of being a grown up? Hawing your own room?"**

"**You know Will I think your right maybe Halt and Pauline decided they liked having their own rooms; Who knows!" Gilan was starting to panic; he needed to get out of here!**

**The after noon ended in a panicked Gilan running away from Will; later that week Halt explained to will that he was actually a ward of Baron Aralds' wards like his classmates. That Halt and Pauline weren't really his mom and dad however they both loved him very much. His Father had been a great worrier and his mother had gotten ill and died after childbirth.**

**Now he was sitting at the table with a plate filled high with his favorite foods thinking of what tomorrow would bring. Tomorrow was the Choosing Day, and it would tell how his life would be spent. He paused looking up right as Jenny started to speak.**

"**Try to eat something, Will. Tomorrow's a big day, after all."**

**AN: The end; sort of; if inspiration hits I'll update but like I said before no rime or reason. This ends where Chapter 1 of book one begins. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
